The Thuderstorm
by CyborgAssassinZRR-X1
Summary: Dororo and Giroro slowly fall in love. Time will tell the growing of love as the rain falls down hard...Thunderstorms...Sometimes good...sometimes bad. It all depends on what WE make of it.
1. Chapter 1: Storm

**Chapter 1: Storm**

Storms, everyone hates them right? They get things wet, they're loud, scary, and sometimes, they flood. Well that's exactly what's going on in Tokyo now, and it had already flooded out Kululu's lab, Keroro's room and Dororo's shack. Keroro was staying in Fuyuki's room, Kululu was staying with Saburo, and Koyuki was staying with Natsumi. Dororo had looked everywhere, but no place was to be found, except, one place…

The blue Ninja stood outside of Giroro's tent, his mask and veil dripping with water, he looked pitiful. _No, Giroro wouldn't want me to be staying in here with him, he would think that was weird_ he thought, his heart pounding, Dororo

did in fact have a crush on the red Corporal, but he never showed it, due to the fact that he is always ignored. "G-Giroro" he stuttered, "yes?" Giroro said "who is it?" "I-its Dororo, I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind if I stayed in here with you, because my shack is flooded and I have nowhere to stay" "…um, sure" he unzipped the tent and let Dororo in, "hurry in so the rain wont come in" Dororo quickly jumped in and Giroro promptly zipped the door back up. Dororo sat down on the other side of the tent and watched Giroro go back to his business of polishing his guns. "I can set out a few blankets if you want me too, you know, if you want to lay down" "that would be nice, thank you" Giroro set down his gun and walked over to a box and took out a couple of blankets then laid them down next to his space where he was working, "thank you Giroro" Dororo said shyly, crawling over to the blanket "Um, so…how you been doing Giroro?" "good, you know, the normal" Dororo chuckled "yeah" "what about you?" "good, you know the normal" he repeated after Giroro, Giroro laughed, Dororo smiled, enjoying connecting with Giroro like this, he rarely ever had enough time to ever talk to Giroro. As Giroro stroked his gun with his cloth the storm got worse and Dororo got sleepier,

His eyes started to flutter close, and his body got heavy with sleep, he tried as hard as he could to stay awake, but he just couldn't, and sooner or later, he had drifted into a little slumber.

As Dororo drifted deeper into sleep his body started to sway, and lean towards Giroro, and sooner or later, he was leaning against Giroro, his head resting on his back, Giroro looked back at him, a little bit startled, then saw that he was asleep "Dororo" he whispered, shaking Dororo's shoulder, Dororo opened his eyes and saw where his head was, he blushed and quickly lifted his head "oh, s-sorry" Giroro nodded "if your that tired, then lay down" Dororo closed his eyes, "but I want to be laying down with you" he mumbled "what's that?" "oh, nothing, just talking to myself" Dororo suddenly started feeling weak and sick, Giroro looked back at him "hey, Dororo, are you okay? You don't look too good" Dororo started swaying and his vision became blurry "no…I-" he suddenly collapsed, Giroro gasped and quickly caught Dororo in his arms "whoa, Dororo, what's wrong?" he looked down at Dororo, who's face had gone completely pale, his eyes were closed, and he was limp, his breathing was heavy "Dororo!" "Dororo!" Giroro's voice became more faded to Dororo as he started to loose consciousness, "Giroro" he moaned before all things went blank and his mind went black.

Giroro started to panic "what just happened?" he said, then he looked up and saw something behind at the doorway "don't move" it said Giroro gasped "what the heck are you doing in my tent?" he yelled, the thing took out a gun "Shut up!" it yelled, Giroro materialized a gun and stood up, pointing the gun at the things head "You get out of my tent, and tell me what you did to my friend or else I'll kill you" the thing jumped back "if you didn't notice, I'm in the army, the Keron army, and I have every authority to kill you right here and now" he pointed at Dororo "now, tell me what did you do to him?" the thing took out a little dart gun that was loaded, "exactly what I'm going to do to you" Giroro suddenly felt a hand go around his head and cover his mouth and a sharp pain in his neck and soon, he was knocked out, he went limp and fell into the arms of the person behind him "sir, why did you inject him, we need him" the person said "Sakarua, I need you to zip it, I am your leader, and I'm telling you to shush, I have my reasons" "yes sir, sorry sir" she said, bowing "u-uh, Kakara, sir" "Sakarua, what did I tell you" "no, sir, blue is waking up" Kakara looked down and saw Dororo slowly getting up "Sakarua, get him down, don't let him get up" Sakarua got down and held Dororo to the ground "w-who are you?" he said weakly "shut up and don't move" Kakara yelled, hitting Dororo in the head with the back of his gun "Kakara! Stop! don't hurt him, you don't need to hurt him, he is innocent" Kakara grabbed Sakarua's head roughly and pulled it up "you cant tell me what I can and cant do!" he barked "sir, but you don't need to hurt him…red is the one you need" "he might know about the kero ball too" Kakara grunted "who cares, we don't need him, he is useless, only a tool to get red to tell us" Sakarua bowed her head low _why am I doing this, they are just harmless Keronian's of the Keroro platoon, their leader is what we need, I wish I could just tell Kakara that violence isn't the answer, I don't even know why he even wants this stupid ball _she shook her head "Sakarua!" she heard her name being viciously called "y-yes sir?" she said, lifting up her head "go tie red and blue up" he tossed her a rope "yes sir" she said sadly, getting up and tying Giroro to a box and Dororo to one in front of Giroro, "okay, now that they cant get free, lets get started" he took out a needle and stuck it into both of them, waking the up, Sakarua got up from behind Giroro and whispered to him as she passed by "I'm sorry, I was forced to do this" Giroro weakly looked up at them and saw the two standing in front of him "w-who are you?" he said "I'm the one asking the questions here, if you don't want to get your friend here hurt, then I suggest you shut up and answer my question…" "huh?" Giroro said, looking at Dororo, who looked almost as bad as Giroro did "you let him go now! He didn't do anything wrong" he yelled "what did I say!" he made Sakarua hit Dororo in the stomach with the back of her gun, Dororo grunted and looked up at Giroro, he reached out for him "Giroro" he moaned "shut up!" Kakara yelled grabbing Dororo's wrist and snapping it upwards, causing It to break, Dororo screamed in pain "Kakara!" Sakarua yelled "Shut up! Kakara yelled "let me do what I want to do" he walked over to Giroro and lifted up his head roughly "now tell me, where is the Kero ball?" Giroro just looked down "LOOK AT ME!" he slammed Giroro's head into a box behind him, causing it to bleed "I-I don't know, I'm the leader, I'm a corporal" Kakara signaled Sakarua to hit Dororo again, Giroro once again heard Dororo's pained yells, over and over, he cringed and finally broke "OKAY OKAY!" he yelled, Kakara looked at him, Giroro had his head bent down "I-its in that box over there" he pointed to one of his boxes "that one?" "yes" he walked over to it, Giroro looked up and materialized a knife then cut the ropes off of his hands, Sakarua gasped he put his finger over his lips and shushed her, she nodded, then he got out one of his blasters and crept over to him "its not in this one!" Kakara looked backwards and saw Giroro "hey! Sakarua get him!" Sakarua just stood there, Giroro pointed his gun at him "I'm telling you for the last time, get out of my tent or else I'll kill you" Sakarua came beside Giroro "I am with him Kakara, I'm tired of you bossing me around!" all the sudden a portal appeared in Giroro's tent and Poyon came through her weird portal "Kakara, you are under arrest for crimes on 10 planets" she walked over to him and handcuffed him "Sakarua, you are let go, I know you were dragged into this" "I will help you get back to your planet" "Corporal Giroro, I thank you for your bravery" "thank you Sakarua" Giroro yelled as they disappeared. He sighed and wiped off the blood from the back of his head, then realized that Dororo was still tied up, he quickly ran over to him and untied him, Dororo fell out of the ropes and into Giroro's arms, "G-Giroro" he whimpered "don't worry Dororo, I'm right here…are you alright?" "m-my wrist is broke" "I know, and were gonna get it all fixed soon" "…Giroro" Dororo moaned looking at the red Keronian, "yes Dororo" Dororo snuggled closer to him "hold me" Giroro looked down at the blue Keronian snuggled up to him in his lap, it sounded strange, but he actuality like holding the blue ninja, but also, another side of him was telling him that Dororo was another male, and he is your comrade, that he wasn't like that, and he loved Natsumi. Giroro was super confused at the moment, the warm feeling of Dororo's arms around him almost put him into a trance, Giroro was never the one to be affectionate with people, he always tried to keep himself up-tight and mean, hotheaded and stubborn, no one had ever showed him how to be gentle or affectionate since he was surrounded by cold hearted keronians all his life like his brother and his dad, the rest of his family would be like that too, and he spent most of his life training for the army, and in boot camp, so he had to be cruel, but the only time he could show the littlest kind of affection was around his friends, and sometimes his brother. But most of the time he had to be so uptight around Keroro that he couldn't take a break, he was always busy getting Keroro out of things, and protecting Zeroro, him and Zeroro always had such a good friendship, and since Giroro had always been around men, he didn't know how to act around a lady, and he got overexcited when he was around one he liked, like when Keroro brung Pururu that day to their clubhouse Giroro automatically got a crush on her, and he tried to show off and protected her in anyway, and thus, this made him get love stuck when he was around a girl he liked. But Giroro, deep down has a soft side, but no one has ever seen it, only a lucky few, like Zeroro and his brother, have seen it, but he never shows that kind of affection around Dororo anymore, he was a kid back then, and kids are more "touchy feely" with each other, now, Dororo and Giroro's friendship is mostly regarded, and they never hug or anything anymore, it's a shame, and Dororo is super jealous of Natsumi, Giroro is giving her all the affection he has, and some times a little too much, but with Dororo, well lets say, he never pays any mind to him, and it leaves Dororo heartbroken, but now, he's gonna get Giroro no matter what, and he's gonna make Giroro FORGET about Natsumi, well his crush on her that is.

"D-dororo, I-I feel kinda awkward holding you, Y-you know, were both guys and, your kinda my comrade, so…" Dororo felt rage building up in him, then he got up and walked over to the corner of the tent and sat down in It, "Dororo, its nothing personal, just you know, were both guys and its kinda weird" Dororo didn't say a word, he just sat there, Giroro walked on his hands and knees over to him and said "you want me to help you with your wrist?" Dororo shook his head "no, I can help myself" "are you sure?" "yes, now leave me alone, I said I can take care of my self" he snapped, turning his head around, Giroro seemed kinda startled at this reaction, "sorry, I was just trying to be…never mind" he walked away "if your gonna be snappy with me Dororo then I don't want you in here, okay, I was just trying to be nice" "I don't know what your problem is, but I'm sorry if I did something you didn't like" Dororo

looked at the ground then slowly got to his feet, taking the threat to a order, he slowly walked to the door of the tent and walked out into the cold rain, Giroro watched as the zipper closed the small tent's door, then looked down at the ground, he shook his head and went back to polishing his guns. Dororo looked up at the dark sky, rain going along with his tears, he looked back down at the ground then sat down on the wet grass and pushed his knees up to his chest. The rain fell hard and soaked the depressed blue assassin on the grass, he let his tears fall and hit his lap softly, his veil was soaked, as was the rest of his body, he was shaking because of the pain, and because of the cold.

Meanwhile Giroro was wondering where Dororo went, _I didn't tell him to go out, I just said that if he kept on acting like that then he'll have to go out, I wonder if he found somewhere else to stay…and I wonder why he got so upset…could he…no, Dororo's not like that, _Giroro's thoughts wondered as he wandered why and where Dororo left. a few minuets later he finally decided to go out and look for it. With his raincoat on and his boots covering his feet, Giroro departed out of his tent to find Dororo. Almost immediately as Giroro set foot out of the tent he saw Dororo at the corner of his eye, curled up in a ball, shaking, soaked in rain water, "Dororo!" Giroro called running over to Dororo, he put a warm hand on Dororo's cold shoulder "Dororo, why did you leave?" Dororo looked up "You wanted me to leave, didn't you" "no, I said, that If you kept on acting like that then you would have to leave, not that you had to leave, you misheard what I said, I didn't want you to leave" "you didn't" "no, I just don't want you talking to me like that ok" he held out his hand for Dororo, Dororo hesitantly took it with his good hand and let Giroro lift him up "you're shivering like crazy Dororo, we need to get you warm" they both ran into the tent. Giroro sat Dororo down on the blanket pallet he had on the floor and draped a blanket over his shoulders, "do you want me to make you some tea?" "y-yes please" "okay I'll be right back" he ran out. About a few minuets Giroro returned with a steaming cup of tea in his hands, he handed it to Dororo who willingly took it and drank, the warm liquid running down his throat felt so good. After he was done he set down the cup on the ground he laid down and wrapped a warm blanket around him, "you gonna go to sleep?" Dororo nodded "alright, I'll be quiet" Dororo closed his eyes and drifted away into a nice warm peaceful sleep. Minuets later Dororo had drifted into a

deep sleep, and was starting to twitch :D he does that a lot. Giroro looked down at him when Dororo hit him on the leg, "no I don't want to do that mom" he moaned "Dororo, are you okay?" Giroro said, Dororo just continued wining "Dororo!" he called once again, still no answer, he just decided to leave him alone, he looked at Dororo's broken wrist, it seemed to have healed on its own, well Keronian's bones have the ability to heal quickly, depending how bad the damage is.

Hours past and the night was upon Tokyo, Giroro was starting to get sleepy, his eyes were drooping and he found himself yawning more and more, so he decided to hit the sack, he stretched his stiff limbs and walked over to his bed that was only a few inches away from Dororo's, he looked at the unmoving figure that was laying on the ground next to him, still shivering, he decided that Dororo needed more heat so he took one of his spare blankets and draped it around Dororo's sleeping figure, when all of the sudden a hand lashed out and grabbed Giroro's wrist and pulled it closer to Dororo's chest, pulling Giroro along with the force, making his body fall on top of Dororo's, well at least halfway, "D-dororo" he stuttered, his skin turning a few shades darker than its regular color, Dororo just continued to cuddle the arm, not moving at all, Giroro didn't want to wake up Dororo, but he didn't know how to get loose of Dororo's grip, I mean he had a death grip on him, and the only way he could get away was to wake him up, so he was in a bind right now, should he just lay there and let Dororo sleep, or should he wake up Dororo and cause him to get cold all over again, and then have to wait hours to regain warmth again. Giroro's head was reeling right now, he had no clue what to do, he tugged his arm a little, but Dororo's grip just tightened, there was no way he was going to be able to get free. The red soldier stopped struggling and looked down at Dororo's face…so innocent and peaceful, Giroro found it hard to just wake up Dororo from his peaceful slumber…then he got an idea: what if he waited until Dororo's grip had loosened, sure it would take a few hours, but at least he would be able to get free, so he decided to get into a comfortable positing, laying behind the blue keronian, arm around his body, he moved it to be where It was around Dororo's waist, the position was in fact a little intimate, but Giroro kinda liked it, as weird as it sounded, he just did…strange

Hours later the Corporal found himself getting more and more tired, he was now to the point where he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, and he was so warm and comfortable now, a few hours before he got kinda cold and draped a blanket around him and Dororo, with him being pressed against the blue assassin he was added with extra warmth from his own body heat and the blanket, and about a few minuets later Giroro was drifted off into a deep sleep cuddling with the blue keronian.

Many Hours later the sun was shining valiantly shining in the sky, signalizing the morning.

Tired eyes opened and the person was welcomed to the feeling of extreme heat behind his back, he looked back and saw a red Keronian snuggled up behind him, his head dug into the blue keronian's back, "G-Giroro" he said, the figure didn't move. Dororo's heart was racing right now, was Giroro really _snuggling _him? Or was it just his imagination? No it couldn't be, he could really feel the corporal behind him, his muscular arms wrapped around his body, his hot breath blowing down his back, his warm presence all over, it was real alright, but to Dororo, it was too good to be true, he was overheating right now, he could've sworn his face had turned cherry red. This is what Dororo wanted all the time…for the Corporal to be snuggling up to him, warming up his cold body…

After several minuets the red corporal woke up, he realized his head dug into the back of the blue keronian he was holding, he quickly let got and sat up, "D-dororo" he stuttered, his face went red Dororo looked back at him pretending he had just woken up

"yes?" "s-sorry for cuddling up to you…I accidentally fell asleep like that last night when you pulled my arm and made me fall over you" "I-its okay" "s-so, how did you sleep last night?" Giroro said, changing the subject, "good, what about you" "good" it was still cold in the tent and both were kinda shivering "are you still cold?" Giroro asked Dororo with a soft tone, holding up the blanket he had around his shoulders "kinda" Giroro crawled over to Dororo and put it around his shoulders, "is that better?" "yes thank you, but wasn't that the last blanket you had?" Giroro looked at the blanket and said "yeah, but I'll live" Dororo looked at him then lifted the blanket and put it around both him and Giroro then sat closer to him, making sure the blanket reached all around them both, "I'm not letting you freeze to death" he said with a smile and snuggling closer to him, Giroro became a little tense, thinking Dororo was getting a little too close now, but he knew how affectionate his little blue ninja friend was, it was just in his personality to be cuddly…it was nothing more to that, right? that's what Giroro wanted himself to think, but in the reality of things, Dororo really did love him, but the corporal was too blind to see, and possibly to blind to see his own want and love for the blue ninja, after all the two were the closest when they were kids, and still are, but Giroro always loved Dororo as a brother, but he never knew that Dororo loved him a different way…But deep down, Giroro knew he loved the Lance corporal, he was just too scared to admit it…and while he was busy loving Natsumi and keeping his scatterbrained sergeant on track of the invasion, he never saw how much Dororo loved him.

When Giroro felt Dororo's shoulder touch his he flinched and started getting a little nervous, "erm, Dororo, you want me to get some breakfast for us?" "no I'm good" Dororo replied, shuffling closer, then he felt Dororo's hand on his leg, he got up "o-okay Dororo, getting a little too close now" Dororo looked at the ground "sorry, I was lost in thought" "I'm really tired right now" it went awkwardly silent after that, and Giroro decided to sit back down next to Dororo, a few inches further this time, Dororo continued looking at the ground "Giroro, um I think that our place is still flooded, its probably gonna be a week before Its fixed, do you mind if I stay that long?" "No, not at all" it went silent again after that, and Giroro decided that he was going to go inside. "hey Dororo, I'm going inside, you wanna come with me?" Dororo looked up at him "nah, I'll probably stay in here a little longer and sleep" Giroro nodded and walked out.

Meanwhile in the house…Natsumi, Fuyuki and Keroro were all sitting on the couch, watching the news, he didn't know why Keroro was watching it, he must've been bored and just watched it with them. When they heard the glass door slide open they all turned their head "oh Good morning Giroro" Keroro said, Giroro waved his hand tiredly, it was way warmer in here than it was in his tent "how did you sleep with Dororo in there with you?" a slight blush bloomed on Giroro's cheeks, he tried his best to hold it back "good, he wasn't bothersome to be with, he didn't move much and he didn't snore or anything, and he's very war-" he stopped himself, not wanting to have anything else slip out about them accidentally cuddling in the middle of the night "he's very what?" Keroro asked "nothing, I was about to say warning, cause he has good um, reflexes, or senses, whatever you call them" he lied "warning? That don't even make sense in a sentence, you should've said aware" Natsumi pointed out "thank you captain obvious" he said sarcastically "I'm tired and my brain is not as capable as it is when I'm fully awake okay?" Giroro was half telling the truth, he was indeed tired, and he wasn't much of a morning person either, so his brain was kinda slow, "and why did you even say he has good reflexes anyway?" Natsumi asked "b-because, I got up to get a blanket and he woke up" he praised himself mentally for making up such a good lie at such a moment "oh" he smiled a little and then walked out into the hallway "hey where are you going?" Keroro yelled "I'm going to see Kululu, I gotta ask him something" he left it at that then departed into the little hatch that lead to the underground hallway to Keroro's room, which lead him to the small refrigerator, which lead to the base.

As the tired corporal strode down the base hallways, that seemed to never end, the hallway branched off a million different ways, leading to other parts of the base…getting to Kululu's lab was like going through a labyrinth, it was so confusing, and went on forever. Finally a passage way that had a sign saying 'Kululu's lab this way' he sighed in relief, _finally_ he thought, then proceeded down the hallway. "Kululu, its Giroro, open up I gotta ask you something" Giroro said, banging on the door of Kululu's oversized lab, "Kukuku, come in Giroro" Kululu cackled in his usual creepy way, the doors slid open and Giroro walked in, as the doors closed behind him, leaving him in darkness as he found his way through the hallway that lead to Giroro to Kululu's oversized lab. "Kukuku, what brings you here corporal, its rare that you give me a visit" Kululu chuckled mysteriously, not turning around in his chair "Kululu, I have to ask you when you will be able to fix my blaster, I need it done now" "ku, don't be so persistent Giroro, I'll get to it when I have time" "and when will that be" "I told you when I have time to" Giroro growled and looked around "how did you get your base fixed so quickly?" "oh, it wasn't that hard, all I needed to do was a few things like clearing the water and drying my things, nothing big" "…take a seat corporal" a seat came out of the floor beside Kululu "um, I gotta do something" Giroro said awkwardly, "I know you don't Giroro, c'mon, you haven't visited in a while" Giroro looked around and then slowly walked over to the chair and awkwardly sat down, Kululu turned his chair around and faced Giroro, who was nervously shuffling around "so, how has your life been doing?" "um, good" Kululu got up and walked over to Giroro "that's good" he pressed a button on the wall and the lights dimmed "K-Kululu, what are you doing?" Kululu stood in front of him "Kululu, seriously, stop it" Giroro tried to get up, but Kululu lowered himself on to Giroro, pinning him down, Giroro tried to move, but he couldn't, something was keeping him from moving, he couldn't move any of his body, "Kululu get off of me!" Kululu ran his hands down Giroro's sides "Giroro, I love your hardheadedness" "Kululu, I told you to get off of me!" Kululu laughed "Kululu! This is disgusting! Get off of me" "Kukuku, I know you like it" Giroro was about to scream now, "stop!" then he got his control back and pushed Kululu off of him "god, what's wrong with you? We're both guys!" "this is disgusting" Kululu laughed "I know, I just love teasing you" he brushed his hand against Giroro's hip, Giroro slapped his hand away and said "don't touch me!" Giroro turned around "just get my blaster fixed" "kuku, yes sir" he spanked Giroro's butt "Kululu!" he growled "you touch me one more time I swear you wont live to see tomorrow" Kululu laughed. Giroro shook his head then took off down the hallway _god what was that? _he thought, about to throw up at what Kululu just did, he was more disgusted then mad.

When Giroro got to the living room everyone saw his pale face, "Giroro are you alright, you look like you just saw a ghost" "y-yeah" he said simply before walking out the door, he crawled into his tent and sat down, curling up in a ball and rocking back and forth "Giroro, what's wrong, what happened?" Giroro just continued rocking, muttering things to his self, Dororo put a blanket around his shoulders then started massaging him, Giroro, scared out of his wits, leaned back against Dororo "G-Giroro, are you alright?" Giroro turned around and looked at Dororo with helpless eyes, he pulled himself unto Dororo's lap and hugged him, "Gi-Giroro!" Dororo stuttered, "Dororo, Kululu's a freak" "why? What happened?" "h-he touched me in a intimate way" Dororo felt jealousy welling up inside of him "how did he touch you?" "he pinned me down in the chair and just eh, then he rubbed my hip and spanked my butt when I walked out" "that's disgusting, why would he do that?" "I don't know! that's what I'm wondering" Giroro wined before digging his head into Dororo's chest "I didn't like it" Dororo rubbed his back gently, "its alright, I'm right here" he was surprised to see Giroro act this way, he rarely saw much fragile emotion in the corporal, the only emotion he saw was heartbreak, "lovestuckness", and anger, those were the only things…but there was one time when Giroro did show quite a good amount of emotion before

*_Cue flashback*_

_Zeroro was in his room, laying down on the bed, it was a boring day, it was rainy, Zoruru wasn't home, his mom was cleaning all day and Zeroro had nothing to do. He was thinking of Giroro at the moment, ah, how he loved his friend Giroro, Giroro was the only one who treated Zeroro like he was supposed to, the only one who showed affection and care, and yes, back then the two boys did have a crush on each other, but Giroro grew out of it, but Dororo didn't. *sigh* "I wonder what Giroro's up to now…" he thought out loud, "probably as bored as I am, it sucks that our phone line is dead, I could call him right now and see what he is doing…." the blue frog's thoughts wandered as he thought about his crimson friend. He was about to fall asleep when all of the sudden he heard a knock on the window, he quickly opened his eyes and shot up, he couldn't see what it was because of the curtains covering it, so he got up and picked up a toy gun just in case it was a intruder and he could maybe trick them into thinking it was a real gun. He slowly crept across his big room to the giant window and listened once more for the knock, and once again, it came, he cracked open one of the curtains and gasped at what he saw, Giroro, soaking wet, his eyes were red, it looked like he had been crying, "Zeroro! Can I come in?" he said with a horse tone, yep, he had totally be crying, but why? Zeroro unlocked the window and let his friend in "Giroro? What's wrong?" he asked as he gave Giroro something to dry off with, Giroro started to sob "Zeroro their so mean!" he wined, he lunged into Zeroro's arms, Zeroro held the red Keronian close, "Giroro, what's wrong, who's mean?" Giroro looked up at his friends masked face "Nii-chan and dad" "t-they yelled at me, Nii-chan screamed at me because I accidentally dropped his prize sniper rifle on the ground, and Dad was drunk again" Zeroro felt sorry for the poor guy, his dad always, well most of the time, came home drunk, and Garuru had a short temper, and he did not like anyone messing with his guns…even though Giroro and his brother were close, they still had their ruff edges, Zeroro knew exactly how it was to be an older brother. So he knew how Garuru felt about people not touching his stuff. "it will be alright Giroro" Zeroro cooed as he lead Giroro to the bed, they both laid down, Zeroro pulled the covers over Giroro, making sure he was warm, Giroro had ceased crying now and was just sobbing, "is it okay if I stay Zeroro?" "yeah, its fine" "thanks" he shuffled closer to Zeroro and put his arms around him, Zeroro did the same, closing his eyes and relishing the closeness the two shared. A few minuets later Giroro pulled back a little and rested his head on Zeroro's side, he started messing with his tail, Zeroro blushed madly, then started messing with Giroro's tail, Giroro giggled, his tail was a very sensitive place, and probably the most ticklish on his whole body "hehe, that tickles Zeroro" Zeroro laughed "Your super sensitive there aren't you Giroro" "yes, all Keronians are" "yeah, I guess your right" he smiled, then started just stroking his tail, moving it around, kinda like a massage, "that feels good Zeroro" Giroro said, relaxing more against the blue body "I can do a whole body massage if you want me to" "you can do that!" "okay, now lay down flat on your stomach" Giroro did as he told him and laid down flat, Zeroro got up and sat down on Giroro's back, legs on either side, Giroro moaned lightly as Zeroro started massaging his back and shoulders, his fingers were so talented and gentle, not like his dads, but like his brother's, soft and gentle. A few minuets later Zeroro moved and was now sitting on Giroro's legs he started massaging his lower back and tail, Giroro was in heaven right now, he loved when Zeroro messed with his tail, and his back was feeling better than ever. Now Zeroro was massaging his legs and feet, which made Giroro laugh a lot cause it tickled, when he was done he moved back up to his back and sat down on it and massaged his arms and neck. Giroro winced a bit when Zeroro got the knots out of his neck but he didn't wine. Zeroro was surprised at how tense Giroro was, his back was full of knots and it was super tight. The blue hands that were massaging the red frog's back started getting tired "Giroro, let me take a break, my hands are getting tired" Giroro groaned a response, he was far too relaxed to get anything out. Zeroro flexed his fingers then laid down on Giroro's back, his chest resting on his mid-back, he slid his hands down those finely toned arms then across his chest, wrapping his arms around him and feeling the warmness, he rested his head on his upper back and listened to the even breathing and soothing heartbeat of the red frog, "Zeroro" Giroro said tiredly "yes Giroro" "I really like you, like in a really like like way" Zeroro smiled "I really like you too Giroro" he softly kissed his back._

_*end flashback*_

Dororo smiled blissfully, man how he missed them days, he still hadn't grown out of that crush, but it grew from liking to love. Why did Giroro have to grow out of it, to Dororo, it just wasn't fair…


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

**Chapter 2: Rain**

"**When I have to crawl will you crawl too**?" Lyrics from the song Crawl (carry me through) by SuperChick. Dororo wanted to ask Giroro so badly if he would actuality "Crawl" for him if he had to. He sat in the maroon tent with Giroro, who was sleeping, he had just got into a nasty fight with another alien and got cut up pretty bad, he had a few burns on his leg and chest from getting shot with a light gun, Dororo had fixed him up and let him rest, he had been asleep for about 3 hours now and Dororo was waiting for him to get up, it was about supper time now and they were fixing everyone's favorite… beef stew and sweet potato casserole, along with Natsumi's homemade chocolate filled dumplings.

No way would they miss it. Dororo's thoughts were interrupted when Keroro came running out to the tent "guys can I come in, I got an announcement" Dororo opened the flap and let Keroro in "okay" he said, out of breath, he was holding a small card in his hand with alien letters printed on it "what is that?" Dororo said, pointing at it, Keroro lifted it up, I just got this, its from the Garuru platoon, Giroro's older brother sent it, it says

'HQ gave us a week off and we are deciding to spend it on Pekopon with your platoon, hope you don't mind, we are now allies with your team and we promise to not start anything, maybe Tororo will, but I will keep him under control, and Zoruru and Dororo are good now, so we shouldn't have any fights, maybe brotherly fights with Me and Giroro, and Dororo and Zoruru, but nothing big, -signed _First Lieutenant Garuru.' _

"vacation huh? I never thought they could get vacations" Dororo said "yeah" "do you know when they are coming?" "I think their coming either tomorrow or Wednesday" "whoa, that's short notice" "well you know how they are" "yeah" "Well it would be good to see my brother again, I kinda miss him" "yea and Giroro needs to see his brother again" Keroro said "speaking of Giroro, where is he? Its about supper time" "he's asleep, he got into a fight with another alien and got cut up, so I let him rest for a while" "oh, well he needs to get up" Keroro looked around then finally spotted the corporal, sleeping snugly, wrapped up In a blanket, he was slightly cringing from his injuries "Giroro!" he yelled, shaking Giroro's shoulder "Giroro get up its supper time and I need to tell you something" "go away" Giroro grunted, pulling the blanket over his head "Get up!" Keroro pulled the blankets completely off of him, Giroro's eyes shot open and he sat up "Keroro, what do you want, and why are you even in my tent?" "I was coming to tell you and Dororo that its supper time and-" he was cut off by Giroro sitting up and grabbing the letter In Keroro's hand "what's this?" he opened it and read it

"NII-CHAN'S COMING?!" he yelled "I-I mean Garuru's coming?" "well him and his platoon is" Keroro said "Yes, its been a while since I've seen him!" "when are they coming?" "either tomorrow or Wednesday" "wow! that's short notice, well that's my brother for you" "yeah, well since your awake, how bout you get ready for supper? Were having beef stew, sweet potato pie" Giroro licked his lips "okay I'll be there soon" Keroro walked out the tent, leaving the letter behind "wow, you feeling any better Giroro?" Dororo asked "yeah a little, I'm still sore though" "alright, well lets eat!" he helped Giroro up and they walked inside.

About an hour later everyone was done eating and was headed back to their area's to go to sleep "Goodnight everyone!" Natsumi yelled as she waved. Giroro opened the tent flap and let the sleepy Dororo in, Dororo wobbled in, Giroro had to catch him when he was about to fall, he went limp in Giroro's arms "mmmm, m'sleepy Giroro" he moaned, Giroro set him down nice and easy on his pallet and pulled the blanket over him like a little kid, Dororo groaned and reached out for Giroro "Giroro, cuddle with me" Giroro looked at him weirdly "um, Dororo" "mmmm, I miss your tail" Dororo moaned before closing his eyes, "okkayy?" Giroro said before turning around and walking back to his place, he looked back one more time, Dororo had already fallen asleep, he turned back around then laid down in his pallet and fell asleep.

The next morning Giroro woke up really early to get his tent cleaned up before Garuru came. He straightened up as good as he could and got as much room as he could. It took him a few hours to complete his task, he tried not to wake up Dororo, and surprisingly he succeeded. "Giroro?" Dororo moaned as he finally woke up "Dororo, your awake!" "yeah" he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "what are you doing?" "I'm cleaning up for when Garuru comes" "oh, are you about done?" "yeah" "okay". Giroro continued on for about 30 minuets later Giroro was done and was just resting. "so are you feeling any better Giroro?" Dororo asked as he sat beside Giroro "yeah a little, that sleep really helped" "good, good".

So the two talked and as the day went on it got even more colder, the two keronian frogs were now wrapped up in the same blanket, pressed close to each other for warmth, Dororo was quite content with the closeness, Giroro on the other hand didn't care of how close he was, he just wanted to get warm, his tent was butt cold and he had no heater, he really needed one too, and before Garuru came, because it was super cold and Garuru DESPISED the cold. Giroro looked over at Dororo who's facial expression was blank, he looked in pain almost, and his face was pale, and he wouldn't stop shivering "Dororo, are you okay?" Giroro asked "coldd, ii cant feel mmy leggs" "are you serious?" Giroro asked, he did realize how cold Dororo's skin was, "aand my chest" this started to worry Giroro, he thought to himself for a moment, "oh god, I gotta get him warmed up before it gets worse" he mumbled to himself "but how?" then one thing popped into his head he remembered having a class about hypothermia in military camp, and when the victim would not warm up and couldn't feel certain body parts it meant that it was the early stages of hypothermia, and they needed to seek warmth immediately.

_I would bring him inside but the Hinata's not home and Keroro's asleep so I cant unlock the house _he thought, he felt Dororo shiver more, then he finally got the idea, he was going to have to warm Dororo up himself, that was the best way to get rid of hypothermia, was body heat "Dororo, lay down on that pallet over there"

Giroro said as he took off his jacket he was wearing, Dororo did as he said and laid down on the soft pallet, then he pulled a thick blanket out and put it over him then laid down next to Dororo and draped the blanket over them, he got closer to Dororo, but not enough for their skin to touch, Dororo continued to shiver, he scooted even closer, their skin touched the slightest bit, Dororo didn't stop, Giroro heard Dororo's teeth chatter, "Dororo, try to warm your self up" he said "G-Giroro, I-I cant feel my face or my arms" Dororo stuttered, Ok this was far enough, Giroro needed to do something now, he pulled the blanket over them more and gulped, then looked at Dororo, he was as pale as a ghost. _stop thinking about yourself Giroro, Dororo needs your heat, c'mon just do it _Giroro yelled at himself in his head, then he scooted very close to Dororo and pulled him into his arms, pulling him as close as he could, Dororo helplessly wrapped his arms around Giroro and snuggled up close to him, digging his face into Giroro's warm chest.

Giroro felt his face warm up, _this is just to warm him up Giroro, nothing more_, Giroro told himself as he pulled Dororo closer, but actuality, Giroro enjoyed this a lot, being able to hold the ninja as close as he could just brang sheer pleasure throughout his whole being. "G-Giroro, thank you for this" Dororo whispered, his tone seemed more stable now, and he wasn't shaking as much "Dororo, I'll do anything for you, I'll always be there for you, I promise" Giroro said as he squeezed the lance corporal tighter "I'll take your word for it" Dororo giggled playfully, Giroro smiled "how 'bout you get some rest, you will warm up more when you sleep, just remember I'm right here" "good idea" Dororo relaxed into his body and closed his eyes. And minuets later he was asleep, followed by Giroro.

The slamming of the Hinata's car door and the small mumble of voice awoke Giroro, he groggily opened his eyes and looked down at Dororo, who was still asleep, thank goodness the color in his face was back and his shivering was gone. "hey Giroro were home" Natsumi yelled as she started to unzip his tent door, her head poked in and she saw the two on the ground, cuddling each other "whoa, Giroro, why are you and Dororo cuddling?" "N-Natsumi, um, well Dororo was getting hypothermia and I had to warm him up" "oh okay, well just letting you know were back and we got some groceries, you know for when they come" Natsumi informed him "oh you know that their coming?" Giroro asked "yeah, Fuyuki told me, and the stupid frog told him" "okay" "yeah, so I guess I will let you two sleep" Giroro nodded and she went out.

When she left Giroro looked down at Dororo and sighed then stroked his head, the blue ninja was so cute when he was asleep, well he was cute whenever but it was just when he went to sleep, all of his innocence was brung out. "Dororo, how do I feel about you?" Giroro asked the sleeping blue ninja, the form stirred and moved into a different position, snuggling up more against Giroro, he seemed quite comfortable right now, all snuggled up against the corporal he loved so much, Giroro was still blind of the fact that Dororo loved him, it was a shame. (hehe them two have no idea what surprise I have for them Kukuku~)

Hours later Dororo finally woke up, he didn't notice Giroro there until he felt his hand touch the belt buckle on Giroro's back, his eyes shot open "Giroro?" he said, looking up at the corporal "Dororo, your awake" "G-Giroro, why are we so close?" Dororo panicked, his face turning red "well you were starting to get hypothermia so I had to warm you up, you know, they say that if somebody is getting hypothermia the best way to warm them up is body heat" Dororo smiled then dug his head into Giroro's chest "can we stay like this for a little while longer, I'm still cold" "you can stay their for as long as you want, I don't mind" Dororo was shocked to hear this reaction, and he didn't want to try his luck by asking anything so he just dug his head into the corporal's chest again and closed his eyes, breathing in his sweet scent. It was only minuets later a huge bang was heard and the letting out of gas, Giroro's head shot up "Garuru!" he said, excitement in his voice, he quickly got up, making Dororo flop to the ground, Dororo shook his head then got up and followed his comrade out of the tent.

When they both got out they realized that all of the platoon was out their, waiting for the doors to open, well all but Kululu, and after a few moments of waiting the doors hissed open and flopped down on the ground, making a walkway for them, first out was Taruru, who ran off with his usual over exited face over to Tamama and hugged him "oh master Tamama how much I've missed you!" he yelled "Yeah" Tamama said, like he was breathless from Taruru squeezing too tight, then next was Tororo, who just cooly walked down the door, looking around to see if Kululu was there, as soon as he made sure the yellow creep wasn't there he relaxed and went on his way, then next was Zoruru, who stopped at the doorway and looked around, he didn't see Dororo cause he was behind Giroro, so he just lightly shrugged then went all the way down, the Keroro platoon looked around,

"where's Garuru?" Giroro asked, "he's in the ship helping Pururu out" Tororo answered, Giroro watched the door waiting for his older brother to come out, after long waiting he finally saw his brother emerge from the door way, he was wrapped up in many clothes, and next to him was Pururu, she had a gray baggy sweatshirt with Garuru's symbol on it, it went past her hip and over-lapped her hands, but their was something different about her, she hadn't lost her tail or white face, she still had the same eyes, her color was still pink, her symbol was still the heart…everything was as it was supposed to be, what could've been wrong, then he spotted it, it was her stomach, it was bulging out from underneath her shirt, had she gained that much weight? No, she couldn't have, she was a nurse and was serious about her weight and health, the only possibility left was… "Giroro!" Garuru called as he and Pururu carefully went down the walkway,

Giroro and Garuru ran to each other and hugged each other tightly while he left Pururu with Keroro and the rest, "how you doing, bro?" Garuru asked as he broke apart from his brother, checking his appearance "I'm doing good! How 'bout you" "good, I have some great news to tell you when we get settled down" "okay" then he looked at Dororo who was standing behind Giroro "Lance corporal Dororo, how are you doing? You look quite lonely back there" his brother said in a soft friendly voice. "I'm good, just tired, that's all" Dororo said "you want to see Zoruru? I don't think he saw you because you were standing behind Giroro" , Dororo nodded, "he's over there" Garuru pointed out Zoruru who was standing on the side of the house, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, Dororo walked over to his younger brother and shook his shoulder "hey Zoruru" he said, Zoruru looked up "Dororo!" he turned, facing Dororo, then hugged him " how are you doing?" he said, letting go "I'm doing good, so how is you and Giroro's relationship going?" Dororo blushed, he remembered telling Zoruru about his crush on Giroro "still the same, well he has become more…I don't know how to say it, more…gentle?" "does that mean that he likes you back?"

"I don't know, he kinda acts like it, but at the same time he don't" Zoruru nodded "what about you, have you found your special somebody yet?" he nudged Zoruru's fleshy side "no, not yet, I don't really get out that much" "yeah, its alright though, you'll find someone someday" "yeah I guess so". As the two brothers talked Pururu and Keroro talked away. "I really am happy for you Pururu" Keroro said, smiling "thank you Keroro, just don't blurt it out okay? I wanna tell the others myself" Keroro nodded "well, it was nice talking with you Keroro, I will see you around soon, I gotta go back to Garuru" "you too!"…What was the two childhood friends talking about? What was the thing that Pururu didn't want Keroro to blurt out? You will find out in the next chapter!


End file.
